Veeravasaram
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = West Godavari | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Veeravasaram | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 64,142 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 534245 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 08816 286700 | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Veeravasaram and panja vemavaram ''' is a village located in West Godavari district. It was one of the old trade centers of British East India Company. Veeravasaram station is located on Bhimavaram-Narasapur branch line. Veeravasaram is also very nearer to Palakol. It is equi-distant from Bhimavaram & Palakole. It is located on the main road between Bhimavaram & Palakol. APSRTC buses pass through Veeravasaram. It is beside the village Talataditippa the village which is birth place for great freedom fighters like Veera Raghavalu Jakkamsetti. Veeravasaram is the birth place of a great Telugu writer Chilakamathi Laxmi Narasimham, who wrote novels like Ganapathi. He is also wrote poems against Colonial rule. And panjavemavaram is near by veeravasaram and this village is more famous for the mighty goddess Paddala Venkamma and she belogs to "Panja's" all that village has one and only one sur name that is Panja thats why that village called as Panajavemavaram. Demographics According to Indian census, 2001, the demographic details of Veeravasaram mandal is as follows: * Total Population: 64,142 in 16,237 Households * Male Population: 32,302 and Female Population: 31,840 * Children Under 6-years of age: 7,602 (Boys - 3,858 and Girls - 3,744) * Total Literates: 46,673 Features Thokalapudi is the village near to veeravasaram. The famous Shri MANDAVILLI CHIDAMBARAM a big farmer and village leader lived in the Thokalapudi village. The said person was during 1900 to 1980 lived and innovative in Paddy crop and coconut gardens. Now the village is administered by Sri Musalayya. Ex burocrate Sri Anjaneyulu is now living in the village. He has been caring for many dogs which are very rare breed. More than anything else Veeravasaram is the birth place of late Sri Maddala Ramakrishnamma whose philanthropy had no boundaries. The entire mandal owes a great deal which has largely benefited from his far sighted vision. Being a scholar himself and a man with lot of faith in god, and as a person who had born with golden spoon in mouth, he contributed all the properties he had inherited from his father for the purpose of developing the village as a hub of educational institutions. This had resulted in the formation of an educational trust named after him the '''MRK Educational Trust and this trust is running a Polytechnic named after him, a Degree College named after his parents. All this happened in the year 1980 itself. He had donated his residence called Indira Marutha Mahal, now the seat of the Degree College. It was built in around 1947, the year India achieved independence. Much prior to starting these institutions, he contributed heavily for the development of a High School, which was built by Dutch long long ago and was later named MRK PH School. He was only responsible for developing the complex of temples where the chief deity is Sri Veerabhadreswara, when the complex was in a dilapidated condition in early 50's (when the area was a part of the Madras Composite State). Veeravasaram, the name itself was derived from the chief deity only. There is a centuries old inscription on a Nandi in Sri Veereswara, Visweswara, Subrahmanyeswara, Kanakadurga and Venu Gopalaswamy Temples Complex. So far many attempts are made by archeologists to understand the script, results are not known yet. A temple in which the chief deity is Seetaramaswamy is also there with a tall gopuram. The sanctum sanctorum is just a replica of Bhadrachalam idols. Cinemas: In veeravasaram two cinema theaters are there, Venkateswara and Hanuman. In Veeravasaram mandalam, two more theaters are there: PadmaSri and Ramakrishna in Navuduru Village. Navuduru: Hospitals: Four hospitals are there in Navuduru, with class equipment and best services. Politics: Is the center place of freedom fights and Greate communist moment. Leaders: Communist legend Yallabandi Polisetti was born in Navuduru only. Temples: Venkateswara Swamy and Subhrahmanyeswara Swamy temples in Tokalapudi, Paddala Venkamma Temple and Satyanarayana Swami temples in Navuduru Junction and Rama Lingeswara Swami and Ramalayam temples in Navuduru. It is a place of devotee too. It has many churches like CARMEL PRAYER HOUSE, Luthern church,etc. These are famous in the village Special features: India's second Bharata MathaTemple is in Navuduru. Category:Mandals in West Godavari district